


I Died So I Could Haunt You

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Unchained Melody [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunting requires skill and showmanship. Something werewolves will never understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Died So I Could Haunt You

On especially gloomy days, Stiles feels like he should be more ghostly. So he'll go out on the moors and run around wailing. According to Derek, he looks idiotic.

But Stiles doesn't take much stock in what Derek thinks because he's like the world's sourest werewolf and a disgrace to the entire mythos. He doesn't even howl at the moon and that's like, Werewolf 101. Instead Derek broods in the library or does an extraordinarily amount of chin ups and push ups in the sun room under the moonlit sky. Shirtless. Stiles openly mocks him, if only for the fact he died in a horrible plaid shirt and never really got past being lean and gangly.

Though he'll privately confer with the vampire damsels that occasionally stop by that Derek's abs are to die for. Pun intended.

\---

Stiles doesn't talk about how he died. It's the one thing Derek can count on that Stiles won't jabber about incessantly. Stiles couldn't really tell anything specific aside from feeling cold and blank. Then suddenly no one could see him, not even his father. So it's something even Derek has the tact to avoid talking about. Like how Stiles isn't supposed to talk about Derek's family, who call every Sunday and Derek never answers. Regardless of all the phone messages piling up.

\---

The mansion has seen better days, and Stiles should know, he was there for the better ones. So despite his chain rattling in the attic, Derek hasn't given the inclination of fixing the roof. Or the stairs. Derek's taken to leaping down from the second floor like some kind of ninja. If Stiles couldn't simply appear where he wanted in the house, he'd find it frustrating and not as hot as it looks.

But they do get guests occasionally.

Like Scott, who lives up on the mountain, with his vampire girlfriend, Allison. Apparently he's part of Derek's pack but it just loosely equates to Scott coming by to hang out with Stiles to play _Call of Duty_ while Derek glares from his armchair while reading one of the many dusting tombs from Stiles' family library.

Allison usually comes with Lydia in tow on cloudy days and Stiles is kind of in awe of her eternal beauty. Sure, he's eternal, but Lydia's the kind of girl he would have tried to impress when alive. And failed. It's tragic that she can see through him now. Derek gets even surlier when they visit. Usually acting more wolfish.

It's any wonder they get company at all. Especially considering the state of the house.

\---

"Can you at least fix the sink?" Stiles asks over breakfast.

He's gotten the hang of moving objects around, after scaring off every owner after his father passed. The last couple didn't even bother getting cable or the internet. Clearly they had to go. So he's in charge of making breakfast since Derek is a crappy cook. And usually if left to his own devices will eat everything raw.

\---

Sometimes Stiles wonders why Derek is still here. He has a chart in the attic but it mainly focuses on two reasons.

> 1\. Derek's just too stubborn to move.  
> 2\. Derek actually likes living with Stiles. 

  


Stiles is pretty sure it's the first one.

\---

"There's nothing wrong with the sink," Derek says, his mouth full of eggs. Stiles is rather envious of that. He misses food the most. Not that he gets hungry anymore. The sink gurgles unpleasantly before spitting out a black ooze.

"Really," says Stiles, eyeballing Derek darkly.

"I think we have a poltergeist," Derek says, aplomb.

"I'm the freaking poltergeist, you ass. And I have better things to do than haunt the sink," Stiles says, waving his arms towards the sink.

"Like running in the backyard."

"It's a moor! It's a legitimate haunting ground!"

"By what standard?"

"People! Shakespeare!" he says, making the windows shake and he starts to flicker in and out of the room. He doesn't notice Derek tense with worry.

Derek huffs out an annoyed growl. "Fine, I'll fix the sink. Just don't break the windows. I just had them fixed."

Stiles recorporealizes with a grin. "Finally. Was that so hard?"

Derek just glares at him. "I hate you."

Stiles slides over the extra plate of bacon and starts making waffles.

"And maybe when you're done with the sink, you could fix the stairs."

"Don't push it," Derek growls.

"But I'm making waffles," Stiles pouts.

Derek groans into his plate in defeat.

\----

It's Allison who mentions it over an extremely rare breakfast where Scott, Lydia and Danny, the village's psychic, and his boyfriend Jackson, who's there under the not so secret hope that Derek will turn him into a werewolf, are all crowded around the table.

"Do you ever think about moving on?" she asks taking a sip of A+ blood from one of Stiles' mother's crystal wine glasses.

Stiles pauses. The dine from the table quiets and Derek's gripping his glass so hard it's starting to crack. His other hand is gouging deep claw marks in in the table. For once, Stiles isn't nagging him on respecting the furniture.

"I did," he says thoughtfully, looking out into the garden.

"I mean, not that we don't love you here," Allison says, backtracking, as she looks at Derek who's eyes flicker bright red. Jackson inches away from Derek not so subtly. Scott looks uncomfortable. While Lydia just leans back to enjoy the show.

"I mean, I tried a lot when I died. I'd sit in the garden and wait. I always thought my mom would show up. You always here about a door or a light. I think I missed it," he shrugs before turning back to the table. "And my dad needed me. I think he knew I was there, in a way. So when he passed. I just figured I was meant to be a ghost."

Stiles notices the tenseness of the table. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" he asks because there is a teeming plate of waffles. His phantom stomach rumbles at the very thought of maple syrup.

Derek breaks the mood by grabbing half the waffles with his fork.

"Oi! Leave some for the rest," Stiles squawks in protest. "I swear, he would starve if I wasn't here."

He doesn't see Derek's smile.

"I guess you still have some unfinished business," says Danny.

"Yeah, like the _stairs_."

Allison and Lydia both giggle into their glasses.

"I said I'd do it later," says Derek grabbing another waffle.

Stiles swats his hand away in a halfhearted gesture. He's given up trying to understand ghost logic at least fifty years ago. He can touch a frying pan but can't touch a living thing. It's one of the reasons the garden looks overrun. So it comes as a surprise when his hand makes contact with Derek's warm skin.

Derek pauses, his fork going slack in his right hand, looking up at Stiles.

"Huh, that's new," says Stiles. He presses his hand around Derek and can feel his heartbeat. It's racing. Derek leans into his touch. Stiles feels flushed. A warm thrum around him.

"Oh my God! Stiles!" Allison grins, getting up from the table. Her arms open for a hug but she passes right through him. "Oh!"

Stiles looks back down to where he's holding Derek's wrist. His hand is still holding on. Though Derek's left hand is covering his. His grip is tense and Stiles can feel his pulse skyrocket. In that instant, he wants, for the first time in ages, desperately.

"Best breakfast ever," grins Lydia.

Stiles can't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile. No? Yes? Anyway. Ficcage! Unbeta'd so be kind. Comments are love! ♥ Based off the prompt [ Derek is a werewolf and Stiles is the garrulous, extremely irritating ghost that haunts his shitty mansion](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/2069.html?thread=1137429#t1137429). Written at 3AM so forgive me.


End file.
